My Boyfriends comfortable way for their Love ones to sleep
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: You have completely forgotten about everything in your relationship with your boyfriend, so he will do anything in making you remember. Contains vore


My Boyfriends comfortable for their Love ones to sleep (Vore)

Shin+Ikkiti+Kento+Toma+UkiyoxAmenesia!Reader

Shin

(Name) wakes up in a hospital room as she no idea of what has happen to her as she was looking around in the room as she spots an unfamiliar boy next to her sitting in the chair asleep as he black hair with red highlight. (Name) sits up as she said, "Um h-hello?" He wakes up as he said, "Oh thank goodness your awake, I was worried about you." "B-But who are you?" (Name) said as she said and the boy had a hurt look on his face as he said, "You remember me, my name is Shin, you and me have been going out for three months." "N-No sorry, but what happen?" (Name) said and Shin said, "Well first off your name is (Full Name) and you were in an accident as like I said we've been going out for three months as you are my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend." "O-Oh okay, but can you tell me of what happened and everything else, please Shin." (Name) said and Shin nods his head as he told (Name) everything that she needed to know.

Shin had finished in telling her everything that she needed to know and Shin said, "Did help remember anything, (Name)?" (Name) shook her head and said, "No sorry." Shin wanted to help her in getting her to remember and then he gets an idea as he said, "I know one thing you enjoyed a lot that I did for you every night." "What's that, Shin?" (Name) said and suddenly it happened so quick that (Name) found herself inside of Shin's mouth as she starts to struggle in freaking out and Shin starts to swallow her whole. Shin continues to swallow (Name) as he hoped that it'll make (Name) to remember. (Name) continues to swallow as she was starting to go into the back of Shin's throat as she could hear Shin's moan. Shin continues to swallow (Name) a she was now up to her waist and he feels (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach.

(Name) felt an opening as she knew that it was his stomach as she continues to struggle. Shin finally swallows the last bit of (Name)'s feet as he now has a large bulge stomach as he lays in the bed against the bed rest as (Name)'s struggle suddenly comes to a stop. When (Name) was now inside of his stomach somehow she felt very relaxed as she stops struggling and his stomach muscles encases her and she listens to his breathing and heart beating; she then heard Shin said, "Do you remember, (Name)?" "N-No, but it does feel very familiar to me, Shin." (Name) said and Shin smiles as he places his hand on his stomach and said, "That's good to know and I'll let you stay inside of me as long as you want in so you can remember, (Name)." "Okay Shin." (Name) closes her (e/c) eyes as very slowly her memories were coming back about herself and Shin.

Ikkiti

(Name) opens her eyes as she finds herself back in her room and she then heard her phone go off as an unfamiliar name appears as she answers and she said, "Uh hello?" "Hello (Name), it's me Ikkiti. I'm on my way in about twenty minutes okay. Bye" The person Ikkiti said and (Name) said, "O-Oh okay. Bye" (Name) said and then they both hang up as she didn't know of what was going to happen as she gets dress anyway. Within twenty minutes, the doorbell rings as (Name) then goes answer it, and a boy with light blue hair and white highlights said, "Good morning, (Name)." (Name) was confused as she said, "Um who are you?" The boy was shocked as he then said, "(Name) it's me your boyfriend, Ikkiti, and we've been going out for almost three months." "U-Uh sorry, but I don't remember anything." (Name) said as she walks over to bed in sitting and Ikkiti sits down next to her as he said, "So you don't remember anything, (Name)." She shook her head and said, "No, I-I'm sorry, but can you tell me everything that happened." Ikkiti nods head and said, "Yes and first your name is (Full Name) and I'm your boyfriend." He then went on about their relationship and when he was done he said, "And then there us this thing you've always enjoyed, (Name)." "What's that, Ikkiti?" (Name) said and Ikkiti said, "This." It happen really quickly as (Name)'s head was inside of Ikkiti's mouth as she starts to struggle and Ikkiti starts to swallow (Name).

(Name) starts to enter inside the back of his throat as she continues to struggle. Ikkiti continues to swallow (Name) as he was now up to her waist and starts to feel (Name) entering inside of his stomach. (Name) feels an opening as she knew that it was his stomach and she starts to enter inside of him. Ikkiti finally manages swallows the last bit of (Name)'s feet as he closes his mouth and he lays against the bed rest with a huge bulge stomach; her struggling slowly came to stop. When (Name) was finally inside if stomach, curled into a ball and the stomach muscle encases her. She listens to his breathing and heart beating as she then heard Ikkiti said, "Are you comfortable in there, (Name)?" "Y-Yes I am, Ikkiti." (Name) said as Ikkiti smirks in knowing that this will help her to regain her memories about herself and Ikkiti.

Kento

(Name) wakes up as she finds herself in her room and her phone goes off and it was a text as the unfamiliar name Kento appears as she opens the text in reading as it read, "I finally have a free day, be there in a few minutes." (Name) didn't know of who this Kento was as she just went to get dress anyway. When she was done getting dress, the door opens in revealing a boy with light blond messy hair with green highlights as (Name) was looking at him confused, and Kento notices his as he said, "You don't know of who I am, do you." "S-Sorry, but I don't remember anything." (Name) said and Kento said as he takes (Name) back to bed in having her sit down and he sits down next to him, "Well my name is Kento and we've been going out for about four months; your name is (Full name)." "O-Oh okay, but can you tell me everything." (Name) nods her head and Kento starts to tell her about everything.

Once Kento had finished in telling her everything, Kento said, "and that's about it as there was this that you enjoyed me in doing to you." Before (Name) could say anything and just like that (Name)'s head was inside of Kento's mouth as she starts to struggle. Kento starts to swallow (Name) as she continues to struggle and (Name) starts to go down into the back of Kento's throat. (Name) continues to struggle as she continues to go down into his throat and she then felt an opening as she knew that it was his stomach. Kento continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to her waist and he felt her starting to enter inside of his stomach when was up to her waist. Kento continues to swallow (Name) as he finally swallows the last bit of (Name)'s feet as they finally went down his throat as he closes his mouth and he lays against the bed rest with now a huge bulge stomach as her struggling finally came to a stop. (Name) was finally inside of Kento's stomach as she was curled up into a ball and the stomach muscle encases her as she really did like this; she listens to his breathing and heart beating as she heard Kento said, "How are you doing, (Name)?" "I-I'm doing great, Kento." (Name) said and Kento said, "That's great, (Name)." (Name) snuggle against his stomach muscle as her memories slowly returned about herself and Kento.

Toma

(Name) wakes up in an unfamiliar room and there was a boy with yells messy hair with orange highlights typing something on his computer as (Name) said, "U-Uh hello?" "Oh good your awake, (Name)." the boy said and (Name) had a confused look on her face as she said, "S-Sorry, but who are you?" "Y-You don't remember me, (Name). It's me Toma." Toma said and (Name) shook her head as in truth he was hiding a smirk as (Name) said, "N-No sorry can you me of what's my relationship with you and stuff." "Certainly, first your (Full name) and you and me have been going out for months as boyfriend and girlfriend." Toma said as he went on about their 'relationship.' Once he finished telling (Name) about everything, Toma then said, "So did it help at all, (Name)." "Y-Yes a little bit, but it feels like something is missing." (Name) said and Toma hides his smirk as he said, "I know of what it is, (Name)." Before (Name) could say anything, in a quick second, (Name)'s head was inside of Toma's mouth as she starts to freak out, and Toma starts to swallow (Name).

(Name) starts to go down into the back of his throat and (Name) continues to struggles as Toma continues to swallow her. Toma was now up to her waist as he continues to swallow her and he could feel her starting to enter inside of his stomach. (Name) continues to go down his throat when she felt an opening as she knew that it was his stomach as she starts to enter and continues to struggle. Toma finally swallows the last bit of (Name)'s feet as he sighs in relief and lays against the bed rest with now a large bulge stomach and he places his hand on his stomach. (Name) finally enters inside of his stomach as she was curled into a ball and she stops struggling as it felt very relaxing and she listens to his breathing and heart beating; she then heard Toma said, "How is it (Name), do you remember?" "N-Not really, but it is relaxing, Toma." (Name) said as she felt the stomach muscle encasing her, but unaware to her tome smirk evilly as he said in his thoughts, 'I finally have you, my beloved (Name).' He was finally glad that he finally got of what he wants and that is (Full name) who is inside of him now, with the new memories that he gave her instead of the old ones.

Ukiyo

(Name) wakes up in her room as she gets up and she was looking around as she then heard an unfamiliar voice said, "Oh thank goodness, you're awake, (Name)." (Name) looks over to her left in his a boy with very long green hair with teal highlights and she looked confused as he said with a sigh, "You don't remember do you, (Name)?" "N-No sorry." (Name) said and the boy said, "Don't worry about it, but my name is Ukiyo, and I have been your boyfriend for three months. Also you r name is (Full Name), understand." "Y-Yes, but can you tell me more about our relationship, Ukiyo?" "Sure, (Name)." Ukiyo said as he starts to talk about their relationship and about his other half of him and then he said, "Also there is this that you've always like me and my other half in doing to you." "What is it, Ukiyo?" (Name) said and then suddenly Ukiyo gets bags under his eyes and said, "This, you foolish girl!" Before (Name) could react or say anything, her head was inside of Ukiyo's mouth, and he starts to swallow (Name) as she starts to struggle as she starts to go into the back of his throat. Ukiyo continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to her waist and then he felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach.

(Name) felt an opening as she knew that it was his stomach and she starts to enter inside of his stomach. Ukiyo finally swallows the last bit of (Name)'s feet as he closes his mouth and lies against the bed rest with now a huge bulge stomach; Ukiyo changes back. (Name) stops struggling as it felt very familiar as she listens to his breathing and heart beating; she then heard Ukiyo said as his stomach muscle encases her, "You okay in there, (Name)?" "Y-Yes I am, Ukiyo." (Name) said as she snuggles against the very familiar feeling as Ukiyo smiles as he places his hand on top of his stomach and (Name) slowly started to get her memories back about herself and Ukiyo.

THE END


End file.
